


It’s incredibly gay if it’s in a four way

by Thatmalu



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys Kissing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top, Spitroasting, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier, Top Stanley Uris, Triple Penetration, dabble, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: Stan doesn’t know where to look, because Mike is looking down at both of them and even Richie’s eyes are darting between the two of them, like neither of them know what to focus on because they’re both just so enamored by Stan and Eddie and it’s making Stan’s chest swell.*******Literally any other summary is straight up explicit, come enter for porn.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	It’s incredibly gay if it’s in a four way

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write streddie but I think Eddie needed another cock so here we are. Just porn I wrote on my couch on a holiday morning while eating pie.
> 
> Please thank Sam and Cris for the title.

This was supposed to be a couples weekend for couples that didn’t know the other existed. Eddie and Richie pretended to be surprised by only getting the one bed in their room, and Mike and Stan did the same. A few drinks and confessions later, clothes were off and boundaries were out the window.

Richie is just behind where Eddie is bouncing on Stan’s cock, his hands moving up Eddie’s sides and kissing up to the nape of his neck. Stan wants to kick himself for denying himself such sights before, but he gets lost in it almost immediately. 

Suddenly he sees Richie whisper what seems like sweet nothings in Eddie’s ear, but Eddie lets out a little laugh and it vibrates down his body into Stan’s hips. It’s the shit-eating grin Richie has as he peers at Stan over Eddie’s shoulder.

“What did he say?” Stan says sternly.

“No - nothing,” Eddie pants, still trying to concentrate. But Stan tightened his grip on Eddie’s thighs, pressing him down so he can’t grind them as hard and he lets out a little whimper.

“What did Richie say, Eddie?”

“You can tell him, baby,” Richie whispered against Eddie’s neck, despite Eddie’s brow knit in distress.

“He said - he said he bets his cock feels bigger.”

“Is bigger,” Richie winked, biting into Eddie’s soft skin.

Something comes over Stan, and it’s more than flushed heat, more like something deep inside of him growling and demanding and he digs his nails into Eddie’s thighs.

“Is it?”

“Wha - what?” Eddie stammers, still trying his best to ride Stan’s dick while Richie’s hands are all over him.

“Is his cock bigger?” Stan challenges, not taking his eyes off of Eddie’s.

Eddie lets out a little whimper and Richie just grins wider, reaching around to start playing with Eddie’s cock where it’s been bouncing over Stan’s stomach.

“Boys,” Mike says as he’s getting on the bed. “Be nice to him.”

He comes into Stan’s vision now, and he sees Mike lean over to gently take Eddie’s chin to kiss him. The sight is like an electric current straight up Stan’s dick, impossibly hard where it’s deep inside Eddie, seeing the three of them like this all over each other where Stan is lying and it’s almost too much. Eddie is basically getting pampered, with Mike tenderly kissing him and Richie stroking and licking anywhere he can reach, and Stan can’t help himself but lean up and kiss Richie over Eddie’s shoulder while he fucks his hips up harder.

It takes Richie by surprise for just a moment before he dips his tongue into Stan’s mouth and Stan can’t help but moan into it. He never thought Richie could ever shut his mouth long enough to kiss like this, but that silver tongue sure knew what it was doing.

They can hear Eddie moaning again, and really they all try to figure a way around him because Mike and Stan are both verse, but Richie only topped Eddie, so it’s logical that they were all just having their way with him now. Mike is patient, stroking his cock and taking over for Richie to stroke Eddie’s while Richie leans into Eddie’s ear.

“What do you want from me and Mike, sweetheart?”

Eddie looks over at Mike so endearingly and Stan can’t help but swoon internally at how Mike looks back at him.

“Mike, can I - can I - ?” Eddie says shyly, his cheeks blushing despite already having Stan fucking him right there.

“What do you want, Eddie?” Mike asks so sweetly it makes Stan groan.

“You want to suck his cock, baby?” Richie croons, because he’s so good at guiding Eddie and making him feel ok with what he wants, and Eddie nods enthusiastically.

His mouth slides up and down Mike’s shaft with ease, and Mike curses under his breath as he gently guides Eddie’s head along. Richie carefully leans Eddie over until he is bent over and able to start licking around Mike right beside Stan, who was torn between watching Eddie suck off his boyfriend and looking at Richie, who was gripping Eddie by the hips and moving them up and down Stan’s cock for him. 

Stan couldn’t help the way his eyes widened at Richie’s cock as Richie fisted it just over where he watched Stan’s disappear in and out of Eddie’s ass. He looked up and met Stan’s eye and they both had the same devious thought.

Richie placed his palm flat on the small of Eddie’s back, sliding it up his spine and making Eddie shiver where he’s wrapped around Stanley, and he leaned down close to where Eddie is drooling on Mike’s dick.

“You still want me, baby?” Richie whispers, and Eddie pulls off Mike for a moment and is panting up at him. “You want to feel us all inside you?”

Eddie whines, and Mike gently takes his chin so he can at least rest and lean down into Mike’s hand. “It’s too big.”

“Which one?”

“Richie,” Stan warns as Richie grins, but he thinks he understands what Eddie is thinking. “Eddie, c’mere.”

They slide Eddie off of him, and Stan shifts up so he can lean back against the headboard and let Eddie lie flat on top of him until Stan’s cock is in his ass again. Eddie is pretty all spread out like this and Stan can’t help but moan in Eddie’s ear. Richie helps guide Stan’s hands so they’re touching Eddie in all the places he loves, teasing one of his nipples while lifting one of Eddie’s legs up. 

Mike leans down to kiss Stan and he hears Eddie whimper and feels him squirming as Mike’s large hand starts working Eddie’s cock again. Stan can feel Eddie opening up and Eddie lets out a loud whine when Richie’s fingers are pressing against Stan’s cock in Eddie’s opening. 

“Shhh,” Mike shushes Eddie, but he’s too loud so Mike switches over to kiss Eddie, which is really just Eddie moaning into Mike’s mouth next to Stan’s face. 

There’s so much lube between them, Stan can feel it all dripping down between his legs and he’s thankful because Eddie already felt so tight and they're both looking at Richie’s dick with slight apprehension.

It presses against the base of Stan’s own cock and he can’t help but let out a shameful moan, but Eddie practically yelps and it’s so loud Stan slaps a hand over his mouth. 

“You’re gonna wake the whole hotel, Eddie,” Stan tells him, but forgets about anyone else as Richie slides his cock along his own in the tight, warm space between Eddie’s legs. 

“I got ya baby,” Richie cooes, rubbing his hands affectionately up their legs, his arms long enough to pull both pairs of their legs up together to press himself in deeper. “That feel good, sweetheart?”

Richie and Mike both chuckle when Eddie and Stan nod fervently, Richie leaning down to kiss Eddie’s torso while Mike shoots closer to guide Eddie’s mouth back around his cock.

Stan doesn’t hesitate to release his hand from over Eddie’s mouth and gently tilt his chin up so he can watch Mike fuck into his mouth, and there’s a quiver that runs through Eddie as he’s finally full of all of them. 

Stan doesn’t know where to look, because Mike is looking down at both of them and even Richie’s eyes are darting between the two of them, like neither of them know what to focus on because they’re both just so enamored by Stan and Eddie and it’s making Stan’s chest swell.

He wants to give them more to see, so it’s his turn to reach around and take Eddie’s dick in the palm of his hand, and it only takes him a few pumps until the sight has Stan gasping in Eddie’s ear as he’s coming in Eddie’s ass, all over Richie’s cock fucking against both of them.

“Fuck baby, we’re all gonna fill you up,” Richie rambles, talking to Eddie but looking at Stan with blown out pupils and it keeps Stan’s hand moving on Eddie’s dick until Richie and Eddie are coming together against Stan, and the moan that vibrates from Eddie’s mouth against Mike’s cock finally has Mike spilling down Eddie’s throat. 

Stan doesn’t know how he doesn’t come over and over at it all, especially after Eddie’s cum is splattered across his stomach and Mike’s cum is dripping down Eddie’s chin.

They’re laying together in bliss, too tired to clean themselves up, Eddie tucked between Richie and Stan while Mike wrapped his long, huge arm around them from where he spooned Stan. They’re not sure this will ever even happen again, if they’ll just go on with how things are before, if not just a little bit more open, but it does seem a waste now to have purchased two hotel rooms.


End file.
